1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a retainer and to a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,431 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,214 disclose a connector with a housing configured for receiving terminals. Locks are formed in the housing for locking the terminals. A retainer mount hole is formed in one side surface of the housing and receives a retainer for doubly locking the terminals in the housing. The properly mounted retainer is flush with the housing, and can be accommodated with the housing in a receptacle of a mating connector.
A terminal that is not inserted completely into the housing will interfere with the retainer. Thus, the retainer cannot be pushed into the retainer mount hole and is raised slightly from the housing if a terminal is left partly inserted into the connector housing. Accordingly, the retainer prevents the housing from being inserted into the receptacle of the mating housing. An attempt could be made to fit the housing into the receptacle of the mating connector in this state. However, such a fitting operation is hindered by interference of the retainer and the receptacle. As a result, partial insertion of a terminal can be detected.
The retainer may be pushed insufficiently into the retainer mount hole even though the terminal has been pushed to a proper depth. In this situation, the ends of the retainer may be raised slightly from the housing. The housing and the mating housing may be configured to push the retainer automatically into the retainer mount hole as the housing is fitted into the receptacle. More particularly, a part of the retainer facing the receptacle may have a slanted surface aligned for sliding contact with the receptacle for guiding the retainer into the retainer mount hole.
The slanted surface of the retainer may deform the receptacle if a strong force is exerted when a terminal is inserted only partly. As a result the housing may be fit into the receptacle while the retainer is slightly raised therefrom.
The invention was developed in view of the above problems, and an object thereof is to prevent a housing from being fitted into a receptacle of a mating connector when a terminal fitting is left partly inserted while being provided with a guiding function of guiding a retainer into a retainer mount hole.
The invention relates to a connector for receiving at least one terminal fitting. The connector has an engageable element that fits into a receptacle on a mating connector. The connector also has an accommodating portion that is configured to receive a retainer. The retainer and the engageable element can be fit in the receptacle when the engageable element is accommodated properly in the accommodating portion. However, the retainer contacts an opening edge of the receptacle when the retainer is inserted improperly in the accommodating portion. The retainer has at least one slanted guide surface configured for sliding contact with the opening edge of the receptacle to guide the retainer into the accommodating portion. The retainer also has at least one restriction wall that faces the opening of the receptacle.
The restriction wall preferably is between a start and an end of the slanted surface with respect to the fitting direction of the engageable element and preferably is inward from the slanted surfaces.
The restriction wall contacts the open-end of the receptacle during the fitting operation, and hence limits the fitting operation.
The accommodating portion preferably is formed by recessing a side surface of the engageable element.
An attempt may be made to fit the engageable element into the receptacle while the retainer is left only partly inserted. However, the guide of the retainer contacts the opening edge of the receptacle during the fitting operation. Thereafter, the slanted surfaces guide the retainer into the accommodating portion, and both the engageable element and the retainer are accommodated in the receptacle when the fitting operation is completed.
The guide of the retainer could be squashed during the fitting operation if, for example, the engageable element is urged into the receptacle even though the terminal fitting is not pushed to a proper depth in the engageable element. In such a case, a part of the retainer contacts the terminal fitting, and the retainer cannot be pushed into the accommodating portion. Accordingly, the guide could contact the opening edge of the receptacle and deform if the retainer is pushed forcibly in such a circumstance. However, the restriction wall contacts the opening-end surface of the receptacle to prevent the fitting operation of the connector into the receptacle.
The engageable element preferably has auxiliary connectors and a holder into which the auxiliary connectors are mountable.
The retainer preferably has guide walls at the opposite sides of a main portion thereof. The guide walls are disposed to slide in contact with side surfaces of the holder. The retainer has a U-shape and crosses over the holder and locks the auxiliary connectors inserted to a proper depth in the holder when the retainer is accommodated properly in the accommodating portion.
Each guiding wall of the retainer preferably has an extending portion that extends toward the receptacle and projects out from the accommodating portion when the retainer is inserted only partly. The guide is formed on the extending portion.
The guiding walls slide in contact with the side surfaces of the holder and hold the retainer on the holder. Each guiding wall has the extending portion formed with the guide. Thus, the guides are formed on existing structures, and the shape of the retainer is not complicated by the guides.
At least one guiding groove preferably is formed in an inner surface of the receptacle of the mating connector and extends substantially in the fitting direction. At least one guiding rib projects from a side surface of the holder and is engageable with the guiding groove.
The retainer preferably locks the properly inserted auxiliary connectors in the holder when the retainer is accommodated properly in the accommodating portion. The outer surface of the retainer has at least one protruding piece to become substantially flush with the guiding rib. The guide is formed at a leading end of the protruding piece with respect to the fitting direction. Accordingly, the protruding piece is inserted into the guiding groove together with the guide rib when the engageable element is fit into the receptacle to define a guide during the fitting operation. The guide is formed on an existing structure and does not complicate the shape of the retainer.
The invention also relates to connector assembly comprising the above-described connector and a mating connector connectable therewith.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.